Distortion, such as the so-called keystone or tombstone effect, occurs when an image is projected onto a surface at an angle that deviates from the angle normal to the surface. Accordingly, to present an undistorted image, a projector is often carefully positioned in a room at an angle perpendicular to a projection screen. Many times, the optimal projector position for a room imposes restrictions, for example, as to seating arrangements, viewing angles, etc. Inflexible projection systems can distract from a viewer's experience. As described herein, various exemplary technologies provide enhanced projection flexibility that can enrich content consumption.